


Nothing

by entishramblings



Series: LOTR/TH One-Shots (character x reader) [17]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Numbness, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entishramblings/pseuds/entishramblings
Summary: Reader is depressed and Thranduil comforts her
Relationships: Thranduil/Reader
Series: LOTR/TH One-Shots (character x reader) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042788
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally requested for Thranduil ~maybe~ as a father figure, buuuuut I left it open to interpretation as it could also go romantic hehe :)

(Y/N) stood by the open window of her chambers, letting the echoes of thunder roll across her skin and vibrate through her blood.

_But it did not make her feel._

She allowed the freezing rain to blow upon her form, drenching her body and tangling her hair into a wet monstrous mess.

_But it did not make her feel._

She permitted the howling wind to pierce her eardrums and invade the dark crevices of her mind.

_But it did not make her feel._

_Nothing did._

(Y/N) let out a shaky breath as the swirl of numbness continued onwards, entrapping her soul in darkness.

_How much longer could she go on like this?_

She was the King’s advisor—sworn to delicate negotiations and aggressive war plans. She had to be rigorous and attentive for this job, but all she could manage were feelingless motions, empty smiles, and joyless eyes.

No longer did she have sympathy.

No longer did she have satisfaction.

No longer did she have determination.

_No longer did she have any will._

She was an empty shell ripping at the seems—dejected and desperate.

Therefore, when the pounding on her door sounded and the King’s demanding voice called to her, she didn’t move. Instead, she let the elements continue to beat upon her form and pour into her soul.

_Nothing truly mattered in the end, so what was the point?_

“(Y/N)!” Thranduil’s voice called once again.

But she did not answer and the sound faded away into emptiness.

If the elleth _had_ bothered to listen to the continuing banging and hollering, maybe she would have heard the twisting of the lock and the creaking of the door. However, she did not.

She was unaware of another’s immediate presence until a warm hand landed upon her soaking skin. And suddenly, the noise of nature was no more, for some harsh force ripped her away from the open window and slammed the intricate glass shut.

Muted they now were—the thunder, rain, and wind. Caged just as she was, but making no move to force the now quieted chambers.

“(Y/N), by the Valar, what are you doing?!” A breathless voice stated with anger.

The elleth frowned as her gaze landed on Thranduil. He stood before her with rain upon his velvet red robes, porcelain-like skin, and straight light hair. His blue eyes pooled with an inquiring and inquisitive nature as he examined her—trying to figure out the strangely clouded gaze upon him.

“You are soaked to the bone and lifeless of concern,” he commented.

She did not answer.

Thranduil clenched his jaw and spoke with force. “Will you not respond to me— _to your king?_ ”

At his words, realization crept into (Y/N)’s mind. She cleared her throat and shook her head. “My apologize, My Lord. What is it you need of me?”

Yet, he did not answer her question. He stepped forward, tilting his head and furrowing his brows.

A moment of silence passed before Thranduil spoke her. “What is it that haunts your soul?”

She clenched her jaw and sucked in a deep breath as she turned away from him. “Nothing, My Lord.”

The King scoffed, “Do _not_ lie to me. I have been alive much longer than you.” He paused, “Tell me.”

(Y/N) shook her head and made her way across the room to the crystal cups and forest bottles.

“There is nothing wrong, I assure you.”

She poured the maroon liquid into a glass and brought it to her lips. But before the drink could invade her mouth, it was snatched from her grasp.

Two hands clamped firmly upon her shoulders and spun her around—forcing her to look at him.

Thranduil spoke again, “Letting the fury of a storm batter your skin is not _nothing_.”

(Y/N) attempted to averted her eyes, but the King ducked his head to catch her gaze.

“I have seen elves fade into nothingness. I know the signs,” he whispered.

The elleth’s lips began to quiver and her orbs began to pool with salty water, for she could not hold it back any longer.

“I...I—”

But her words were stolen by the pain inside her heart.

A loud sob escaped her throat, then another, and another. Her eyelids squeezed shut in attempt to hold back the tears, but they ran freely across her face. With parted lips and brows pulled together, every last wall within her broke.

“Hush now. It will be alright,” Thranduil stated softly for he did not expect such a reaction.

He pulled her soaking form against his own and weaved his muscled arms around her. She allowed him to do so; quite frankly, she welcomed it for she desperately needed any kind of comfort.

(Y/N) buried her head into his chest and clenched the fabric of his robes. A soft kiss was pressed against her head before she felt her body being hoisted upwards—a warm grasp upon her thigh and a tight curl around her waist. The King carried her to her bed and gently sat down on the soft mattress, keeping her safe in his lap. Her body shook with misery as pain consumed her. She did not release her tight hold on him either—clinging on for dear life. Thranduil could feel her grasping his blonde hair in her fist, tugging it slightly, but he didn't mind. Instead, the king continued to smooth her dark locks, letting her weep in his arms. He pulled a soft fur blanket around her form while whispering soothing words to console her.

"I've got you."


End file.
